


Młodsza wersja

by Disharmony (anga971)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash, Young Derek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tekst pisany na pojedynek w 2014 roku niedługo po odcinku z młodym Derekiem. <br/>Lekki Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Młodsza wersja

Stiles skrzyżował ręce na piersi, opierając się jednocześnie o framugę, co zakończyło się lekkim zachwianiem i stanowczo popsuło cały efekt. Zignorował to jednak, przeszywając swojego gościa oceniającym spojrzeniem. 

\- Czyli to ja mam cię pilnować, tak? - zaczął niskim głosem, chcąc zaznaczyć, kto tu ma władzę. Odpowiedziało mu nieco spłoszone spojrzenie. Taaak, to Stiles lubił. - Nie żebym miał na to ochotę. Jakbyś chciał wiedzieć, mam całą listę ciekawszych rzeczy... 

\- To? - Chłopak odezwał się po raz pierwszy, odkąd przyprowadził go do domu, wskazując na tablicę, na której Stiles prowadzi swoją mapę morderstw. 

\- Na przykład - odparł nieco zbity z tropu. 

\- Może będę mógł ci pomóc... 

\- Nie chcę być niemiły, ale to ja jestem tutaj, by pomóc tobie. - Westchnął, decydując się w końcu zejść z tego oschłego tonu. Miał wrażenie, że zaschło mu przez niego w gardle. - Dobra, zacznijmy od tego, że wcale nie podoba mi się, że nie ogarniasz tego, co się dzieje i to ja, jako najmądrzejszy z naszej watahy, zostałem wytypowany do wprowadzenia cię w to, co się tutaj dzieje i próbę umiejscowienia twojej osoby gdzieś w środku tego wszystkiego. - Uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, po czym podszedł i usiadł obok niego na łóżku. Cóż, przecież nie będzie stał jak kołek, a jego fotel wydawał się być nie najlepszym pomysłem. W końcu powinien pokazać chłopakowi, że są ze sobą w watasze naprawdę blisko i mogą na siebie liczyć. - Nie wiem od czego zacząć - wymruczał, skupiając się na swoich dłoniach. Nie wiedzieć czemu ciepło ciała drugiego chłopaka dziwnie go peszyło...to było niepokojące. 

\- Może od roku - zaproponował Derek. - Na komisariacie nie zdążyłem się niczego dowiedzieć, bo się pojawiłeś i... 

\- Cóż, powinieneś mieć dwadzieścia cztery lata. Miałeś, masz, sam nie wiem. 

\- Ach. 

\- Taaa, dużo się wydarzyło, wiesz? Nie chodzi tylko o pożar i to, że dla ciebie jeszcze wczoraj radośnie spędzałeś czas ze swoją rodziną, a teraz jesteś tu ze mną i patrzysz na mnie jakbyś chciał się rozpłakać, nie nie rób tego, błagam. - Zaczynał się denerwować i tracił kontrolę nad tym co mówił. - Po prostu to jest trudne dla nas wszystkich, okej? I tak jak jestem pewien, że zdołamy to cofnąć, zrobić...coś, cokolwiek, to z tym, co się wydarzyło ostatnimi czasy, nie możemy nic zrobić. Zacisnął zęby, przypominając sobie to, co wypełniało go, gdy jego umysłem i ciałem zawładnął Nogitsune, tę...wszechogarniającą pustkę. 

\- To dzięki tobie jestem tym kim jestem, wszyscy z nas - powiedział i zdziwiło go, jak szczerze to zabrzmiało. To była prawda; zanim Hale’owie powrócili na ziemie Beacon Hills, Stiles był nikim szczególnym, chłopakiem z ADHD, którego można było przepychać w drzwiach, który miał marzenia o zrobieniu czegoś wielkiego i cóż. Znalazł się w samym środku swoich marzeń. 

Kiedy podniósł wzrok na Dereka, zauważył, że jego twarz przybrała dziwny wyraz, zupełnie jakby rozumiał więcej, niż powinien, a ostatnie słowa Stilesa mile go zaskoczyły. I Stilinskiemu naprawdę podobała się ta mina, którą normalnie widział u mężczyzny raptem kilka razy. W tym raz, gdy pomógł ratować Corę i drugi, gdy wszyscy myśleli, że umrze.   
Cisza wydłużała się, jednak, a zdarzało się to bardzo rzadko, Stiles naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, co mógłby powiedzieć. Dlatego też sięgnął do biurka po pudełko z pamiątkami, by pokazać je chłopakowi, licząc na to, że efekt będzie taki, jak przy ludziach z amnezją, którym pokazuje się coś ważnego i przypomni sobie chociaż część. 

\- Jaki jestem? 

Pytanie padło tak niespodziewanie, że pudełko wyślizgnęło mu z rąk i z okrzykiem protestu rzucił się, by je podnieść, martwiąc się, by nie uległo uszkodzeniu. Po chwili bardziej poczuł, niż usłyszał, że Derek podnosi się z jego łóżka i już po chwili chłopak klęczał obok niego, pomagając mu pozbierać jego zawartość. Stiles stłumił westchnienie, gdy niechcący otarł się o bok Hale’a, a ten się nie odsunął. W przeciwieństwie do tego, co robił Derek, ilekroć Stilinski prowokował coś...cokolwiek, jakąś sytuację, coś z czego mógłby posunąć się dalej. I chociaż widział to płonące spojrzenie, tę szczególną minę zarezerwowaną tylko dla niego, to Derek wciąż odmawiał sobie zaangażowania. Nie chciał zaufać. Znowu, a wszystko przez durnego Daracha. Niech wszystkich nadnaturalnych szlag. 

Został już tylko flakon z piaskiem, który Stiles zebrał spod Nemetonu zaraz po tym, jak wydostali stamtąd jego ojca. Sięgnęli po niego równocześnie i ich palce się zetknęły. Stiles przełknął ślinę i być może jego serce zbyt mocno go zdradzało, co wilkołak najwyraźniej poczuł, bo zamiast zabrać dłoń, wzmocnił uścisk. Zaskoczony Stiles podniósł na niego wzrok i dostrzegł tę nietypową dla starszej wersji Dereka niepewność, która wbrew oczekiwaniom, wydawała mu się urocza. Przynajmniej an razie, bo wciąż cicho liczył na powrót charakternego wilkołaka. 

\- Jest coś między nami, prawda? - zapytał chłopak, nie spuszczając Stilesa z oczu. Ten rozchylił usta, nie wiedząc, co ma na to odpowiedzieć, bo naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, jak wytłumaczyć to ciągłe napięcie między nimi. 

\- Ja... - zaczął, ale dłoń Dereka poruszająca się w górę po jego przedramieniu, ramieniu, aż w końcu spoczywająca na jego policzku, skutecznie uniemożliwiła mu rozwinięcie wypowiedzi. Zamarł, czekając na to, co się dalej wydarzy, bo prawdę mówiąc, spodziewał się, że całe popołudnie zajmie mu wyjaśnianie dlaczego nie powinien załamywać się sytuacją, w jakiej się znalazł, a korzystać z drugiej szansy póki może. Co nawet dla niego brzmiało beznadziejnie, ale zawsze było lepsze niż panikowanie czy zamartwianie się. 

\- Jest... - Derek powiedział to niskim, lekko chrapliwym głosem, sprawiając, że Stiles musiał wykorzystać całe pokłady samokontroli, by się do niego jeszcze mocniej nie przysunąć. Widział to, widział w jego oczach odbicie siebie samego, tę potrzebę kontaktu. Derek lekko się pochylił i Stiles już pozwolił powiekom opaść, gdy drzwi nagle się otworzyły i odskoczyli od siebie, na nowo rozsypując pamiątki. 

\- Uau. 

I to był jedyny komentarz, którego spodziewał się po Malii. Spojrzał na nią spode łba, zagarniając wszystko z podłogi do szkatułki. 

\- No co? Oj, znajdziecie na to czas innym razem. Teraz mamy poważniejszy problem. 

Derek wyraźnie zbladł na słowa dziewczyny. A przynajmniej tak to sobie tłumaczył Stiles, gdy wilkołak przesuwał się nieco, by ukryć się za ciałem Stilinskiego. Jak zwykle, gdy przychodziło co do czego, to i tak to on musiał brać wszystko na klatę. Banda hipokrytów. 

* 

Stiles wymienił z Hale’em ukradokowe spojrzenie, które bardzo szybko przestało nim być, bo Derek po prostu nie mógł wytrzymać i wybuchnął śmiechem. Jeśli Stilinski miał być szczery, to sam miał ochotę do niego dołączyć, ale mimo wszystko posiadał jakąś tam dozę empatii i nie dziwił się przerażeniu dziewczyny. Przeniósł wzrok na Petera, odkrywając, że ten zdecydowanie był zadowolony z całej sytuacji. 

\- Myślałem, że ty i Anna... - zaczął, przydeptując chichoczącemu Derekowi stopę. 

\- To delikatna sprawa - odparł mężczyzna. Malia spiorunowała go wzrokiem. 

\- Nie wierzę, że moja matka mogła się z tobą przespać - warknęła, mrużąc oczy. Cóż, lepiej nie mogła trafić. 

\- Nie przesadzaj nie jest taki znowu zły... - Nagle do Stilesa dotarło kogo broni i szybko zmienił zdanie. - A nie, masz rację. Właściwie myślę, że wyświadczyłabyś światu przysługę, gdybyś zdecydowała odstawić teraz widowiskową scenę złości i powiedzmy... skręcić Peterowi kark. Fajnie, nie? - Wyszczerzył się do dziewczyny, szturchając Dereka, który parsknął na widok błysku w oczach Malii, która najwyraźniej w końcu opanowawszy przemianę, wystawiła pełen komplet błyszczących, ostrych jak brzytwa pazurów. 

\- Hej, Stiles, pamiętaj, że byłem tam wtedy i pomogłem pozbyć się Nogtisune. Jestem dobry, powiedz jej to. - Zmarszczył brwi, powłuczając spojrzeniem po gromadce zebranych nastolatków w kuchni Stilinskich. 

\- Wiem, że wykorzystałeś fakt, że Nogitsune mnie zabijał, by dowiedzieć się kto jest twoją córką, więc nawet nie próbuj. - Stiles pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, po czym przetarł twarz zmęczonym ruchem. - Dobra, żeby było jasne. Malia, to nie jest koniec świata. Jeszcze niedawno miałaś jedynie las, potem dostałaś ojca, a teraz drugiego masz w gratisie. To wszystko? Mam tu ważniejszy... - Zamilkł, widząc niedowierzające spojrzenie Hale’a i... Hale’ówny? - Znaczy wasz problem jest totalnie najważniejsze i na pierwszym miejscu listy priorytetów... Ale nie dziś. A teraz przepraszam, muszę nakarmić wilkołaka - Wyszczerzył się do Petera, wiedząc, że ten ma do omówienia z córką pewne sprawy. 

* 

Kiedy drzwi się zamknęły, Stiles spojrzał z niemym pytaniem w oczach na Dereka. 

\- Co? - zapytał wyraźnie speszony. 

\- Do cholery, koleś, bo zaraz zacznę żałować, że nie ma tu twojej gburowatej wersji. 

Skrzywił się na widok miny Hale’a. 

\- Dobra, co chcesz jeść? 

\- Jajka będą dobre - odparł szybko chłopak. - Znaczy, jeśli bym mógł... 

\- Jasne - mruknął Stiles, otwierając lodówkę. Derek w tym czasie otwierał kolejne szafki w poszukiwaniu jakiejś większej miski, do której mógłby sobie oddzielić żółtka. 

Gdy Stiles podał mu dwa jajka, spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę, bo czym zmarszczył brwi. 

\- Pójść do sklepu po więcej? - zapytał. 

\- Nie, dlaczego? 

\- Dwa to nic - mruknął chłopak, wyciągając z szafki cukier. 

\- Robisz kogel-mogel? - zdziwił się Stiles, zaglądając mu przez ramię. 

\- Zamierzam. 

\- Nieźle. Normalnie mogę nazywać cię swoim bratem bliźniakiem. 

Poczuł przyjemne ciepło rozlewające się po jego ciele, kiedy Derek w odpowiedzi rzucił w niego jajkiem, a on uchylił się w ostatniej chwili, sprawiając, że to rozbryzło się po podłodze. Hale spojrzał na chłopaka żałośnie. 

\- Nawet o tym nie myśl. Sam sobie sprzątaj. 

* 

Stiles zabijał właśnie kosmiczne zombie, kiedy usłyszał kroki na schodach. Były zbyt ciężkie, by schodził Derek, dlatego nawet się nie odwrócił, gdy przywiodły one do salonu nocnego intruza. 

\- Tato, mówiłem ci już, żebyś nie podjadał o tak późnej porze - burknął, likwidując kolejnego wampirzego mordercę. 

\- Przekażę mu, gdy rano wstanie. 

Głos, który rozbrzmiał w salonie, zdecydowanie nie brzmiał chłopięco. Stiles powoli się odwrócił i coś go tknęło, że jeszcze chwila, a jego szczękę trzeba by było zbierać z podłogi. 

\- O, wróciłeś. I pewnie nie pamiętasz jakim cudem obudziłeś się w moim łóżku i masz nadzieję, że opowiem ci tę zabawną historię? 

Zmarszczył brwi na widok zbliżającego się do niego już-dłużej-nie-nastolatka Dereka, który zatrzymał się dopiero wtedy, gdy zupełnie zasłonił mu ekran telewizora, a przyjemny głos Cumberbatcha - Stiles dalej nie rozumiał, dlaczego to właśnie on go podkładał - poinformował go, że przegrał. 

\- Jedyne na co mam nadzieję to na to, że następnym razem obudzę się w nim z tobą.


End file.
